We Can't All Be Gods At This Age
by huffleclaw22
Summary: (3rd year) Neville is struggling with puberty, until Hannah Abbott gives him the hard truth of a girl's life, and then they both realize that all teenagers are "awkward" sometimes.


**a/n: JKR owns all. :)**

* * *

Neville Longbottom felt like the most awkward third year boy in Hogwarts. His hair just sort of did it's own thing, and his teeth had always been a bit crooked, and on top of all that; his voice had gotten higher.

He envied boys like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, who were basically like Greek gods compared to him. They had somehow gotten even _better _looking, while he'd gotten more awkward looking.

_I bet girls don't have this problem, why is puberty so unfair? _Neville thought miserably.

"You must be joking!" squeaked a girl's voice to his left.

Neville's face turned beet red, realizing he'd just vocalized his thoughts. He looked over to see Hannah Abbott with her arms crossed. "Uh...hello Hannah."

"Do you really think us girls get off scotch free? Merlin's beard, are you clueless. Actually, it's way more difficult being a girl, but I'll spare you the details if you never compare boys puberty to girls puberty AGAIN," Hannah said.

"Er..." Neville was confused. "Could I ask why you think it's more difficult being a girl than a boy?" he ventured.

"I will if you tell me what you're all worked up over first," Hannah offered.

"Long story short, I'm awkward. My hair's too shaggy, my teeth're too crooked, and my voice got really high pitched. I want to look like Malfoy or Harry...they're basically gods in this place," Neville explained with a heavy sigh.

"Seriously? That's it?" Hannah raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Have you SEEN this pimple above my right eyebrow? Merlin's beard, Susan says it's HUGE. And if Susan noticed it...EVERYONE is going to notice it! See when you're a girl, every little detail matters...I'm basically hideous!"

Neville squinted; he hadn't noticed her pimple before, it wasn't even that big. "It's really not big, I-I didn't notice it..."

Hannah wasn't listening. "And LOOK at how straight my hair is. I can't get it to curl or do anything interesting! Plus I'll never be as pretty as Lavender Brown or Daphne Greengrass. I'm just a Hufflepuff who's as bland as a bowl of rice! Oh Neville, girls can be cruel to eachother, we all have such low self esteems at this age, not to mention our annoying monthly visitors..." she ranted.

Neville cringed at the "monthly visitor" part, but he was shocked to hear Hannah talking like this. He'd always thought she was one of the prettier girls in their year, right up there with the likes of Brown and Greengrass.

"I-I think you're pretty, Hannah," he blurted before he knew what he was saying.

This one comment caused Hannah to stop talking mid sentence. "What?" she asked, turning sharply to look him in the eyes.

"I said th-that I-I think you're pretty," Neville stammered.

"You do?" Hannah asked as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah. Er...your hair is like uh...elegant strands of golden silk...and your eyes are such a pretty amber...a-and...er...I like that you're so nice it sort of um...shines through you?" Neville knew he sounded like a blundering fool.

Hannah however, was smiling as if Gilderoy Lockhart just told her she won ten thousand galleons. "Thank you Neville, that's the first time I've been er...described like that," she giggled slightly.

"And you're not awkward Neville, just because you're not a god, doesn't mean you aren't cute," she added.

_HANG ON. _"Y-You think that I-I'm cute?" Neville stuttered.

"Er...yeah, some of us girls like guys a bit on the awkward side..." Hannah was looking at her feet.

"Are you one of them, Hannah?" Neville grinned nervously, he could feel himself sweating through his shirt.

"I might be," Hannah smiled shyly. "Just remember, if you're ever feeling the puberty blues, thank Merlin you aren't a girl...you'd probably jump off the astronomy tower," she teased before skipping out of the library.

Neville suddenly knew the perfect way to feel better; if he wanted to be a god, he'd need a goddess to rule by his side. He charged out of the library. "Hannah wait!" he yelled down the corridor.

The blonde Hufflepuff turned around. "Yeah?"

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd be delighted to!" she called back, skipping off again.

Now Neville could be the Lion God, because he'd have the Badger Goddess to help him. _So what if I'm awkward, because all teenagers are awkward, and I think I saw Lavender Brown pop a zit during Potions so...maybe puberty isn't so unfair after all. _


End file.
